This Core continues to serve both in overall coordination and in providing special services to all Projects and other Cores in two areas by incorporating the administrative and clinical components. The activities of the administrative component include overall grants administration. The other administrative functions of the Core relate to maintenance of records and protocols, such as IRB approvals for studies on human subjects and animal welfare, and assurance that such approvals are up-to-date, and coordination of mandated research compliance activities. The Administrative Core will also coordinate the generation of progress reports, as required by the Funding Agency.